Nuestro pequeño secreto
by rebelaus
Summary: ¿Qué se siente amar? Es una pregunta que Alex se hace muy seguido. Quiere entender cómo es posible que algunas personas actúen tan melosas la una con la otra sin vomitar.¿Porque no saciar su curiosidad? ¿Porque no preguntarle a Justin?INCESTO


**Hola! La verdad estaba en un momento loco de inspiración y salió este es muy bueno, lo escribi a las apuradas y ni siquiera lo corregi, quizá no tenga ni sentido. Pero ojala les guste de todas formas xD**

**Solo una aclaración, esto esta basado en antes de que Alex conociese a Mason, las cosas que habrían podido suceder.**

**Los hechiceros de Waverly Place no me pertenecen,de ser así. Alex y Justin estarían juntos, no serian hermanos y tendrían una bonita historia de amor/odio.**

¿Qué se siente amar? Es una pregunta que Alex se hace muy seguido. Quiere entender cómo es posible que algunas personas actúen tan melosas la una con la otra sin vomitar.

Fue una tarde de invierno cuando había hecho un pacto de paz con Justin. Ninguno atacaría al otro por aquel fin de semana que pasarían solos. Sus padres y Max habían ido a visitar a un tío lejano y Harper había decidido pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad para relajarse.

Aquel pacto dio comienzo a una especie de seguridad en Alex. Jamás había hablo con tapujos en su boca y no comenzaría a hacerlo. Así que soltó las palabras que había estado guardando.

-Justin… ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien? Estar enamorado…- Su hermano se encontraba leyendo en el sofá. Alex estaba sentada junto a él y este levanto la vista de su libro algo sorprendido, tanto por la pregunta por el tono dulce con el que su hermana jamás acostumbraba hablarle.

-Es una pregunta rara… ¿no crees?- respondió a su pregunta con otra. Alex conocía a su hermano, si estaba incomodo evadía los temas. Para la mala suerte de este, era un pésimo mentiroso, incapaz de engañar.

-Justin…no cambies el tema- La morena sonrió con ese tipo de sonrisas picaras suyas. Las que hacían a Justin saber que algo malo o peligroso vendría. -¿No amas a Julieta?- Para ese entonces el chico había dejado su libro en la mesada y se dedicaba a mirar a Alex fijamente a los ojos.

-Creía que si, enserio lo hacía. Pero…todo cambia ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque te cuento esto, no creo que te interese. Pero solo…no creo que el amor se extinga, si lo hace, jamás fue amor.- Alex no hizo más preguntas. Si Justin le decía eso, en su idioma, el cual ella manejaba perfectamente gracias a los años que llevaban siendo hermanos, significaba que no. El no amaba a Julieta. Eso hizo a Alex sentirse diferente. Como si un peso se fuese de su pecho.

-¿Cómo crees que sea? Amar quiero decir-

-Pues…cierra los ojos y piensa en algo que te haga feliz, aunque sea poco convencional, simplemente hazlo- Alex obedeció y cerró los ojos. Buscando su momento feliz, buscando algo que le indicase haber amado en algún momento a alguien de forma romántica.

Un par de ojos color cielo aparecieron en su mente. No eran ordinarios, eran los ojos más bellos que Alex había visto y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían: Justin.

En un principio no entendió que significaba aquello, pero los recuerdos siguieron floreciendo.

No había un momento más feliz que pelear con Justin y reconciliarse, abrazarlo y sentir que él la quería, sin importar cuánto metiese la pata, él la perdonaba. Porque así era Justin.

Burlarse de él era algo que Alex disfrutaba, pero llegaban momentos en los que el juego ya no le divertía. Si notaba haber herido a Justin verdaderamente, todo cambiaba. Se sentía terrible, jamás había sido buena respecto a los sentimientos, no sabía cuando parar. Pero Justin la aceptaba de todas formas.

Metía la pata en todo lo que hacía, era egoísta muchas veces, sarcástica y algo floja. Escuchaba como todos se quejaban de eso, incluido su hermano. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre estaba para ella, siempre sonreía al verla hacer ese tipo de cosas. Claro, lo hacía cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía.

-¿Y bien?- la voz de Justin la sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios del chico.

Aquel era Justin, su hermano, no un chico cualquiera del que podía enamorarse. Quizá su relación no había sido buena a lo largo de los años. Se distanciaban y regresaban a los brazos del otro muchísimas veces. Era culpa de sus padres, Jerry y Teresa jamás habían logrado educar bien a sus dos hijos mayores.

No podía responderle a su hermano. Hasta la ruda Alex Russo sabía que lo que acababa de descubrir no era correcto. Ella conocía la línea entre la inocencia y la perversión. La realidad del sueño. A pesar de estar algo desdibujada en su vida, no podía cruzarla. Si lo hacía, si le decía a Justin, lo perdería, porque no había forma de que el correcto de su hermano pudiese sentirse remotamente igual.

Lo había sabido siempre, escondiendo ese dolor en el pecho. Atacándolo, fingiendo que sus novias no le importaban, casi lo creía. Pero había una parte de ella que muy en el fondo sentía un golpe cada vez que Justin hablaba de Julieta.

-No te responderé- Alex sonrió divertida. Era una muy buena actriz, debajo de su rostro engreído y curioso, había un dolor: sentimientos, cosas que no quería que nadie notase. –Antes dime tú, ¿en quién piensas al cerrar los ojos?- De pronto, el rostro de Justin se contrajo, parecía incomodo. Era tan trasparente, Alex podía leerlo tan fácilmente.

-Yo ya lo he hecho- comenzó a jugar con el enredón del sofá para no mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

-¿Y bien?-

-No…no está bien, no es correcto. No importa- Alex no era una persona tranquila. Justin lo sabía y no se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a insistir. Tantas suplicas una junto a la otra: "¡Vamos Justin!" "¡Yo te diré si tú me dices!" ¡"Quiero saber!"

Justin no podía negar que había algo tierno en la forma en la que Alex insistía, como si estuviese haciendo una rabieta de niña pequeña. Pero de todas formas no le diría, su hermanita no ganaría aquella vez. No podía ganar.

-No es justo- Alex se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. –Estoy siendo linda contigo, no sucede muy a menudo y no quieres contarme lo que tu…- No pudo terminar la frase, sus labios fueron sellados por otros. Justin se había inclinado y la había besado dejándola pasmada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

No era un beso intenso o algo parecido. Era un simple roce de labios. Una presión. Alex al ser consciente de lo que sucedía cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de una sensación tan simple como el casto beso de su hermano.

Comenzó a mover su boca, con cuidado, no queriendo romper el momento ni su inocencia, era un beso, no solo un roce, ya no más. Aun así no se acercaba a los besos pasionales que Alex y Justin habían dado en sus vidas. A pesar de eso, era el mejor.

La mano de Justin levantaba la barbilla de Alex y las de ella reposaban en el pecho del chico, confiriéndole a la situación un halo de dulzura.

-Lo…lo siento, tenía que intentarlo- al separarse Justin fue el primero en hablar, tartamudeando, temblando y logrando que un tic en su ojo arruinase la atmosfera.

¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Acababa de besar a Alex! ¡A su hermanita Alex! Claro que ya no era una niña, tampoco podía decir que era su hermana. Porque lo que sentía iba mucho más allá de eso.

-Justin-

-So,so,solo era un experimento, sí, eso. Por favor no me tengas miedo, no se repetirá, no…- Alex fue quien decidió callarlo aquella vez. Harta de escuchar tonterías, estúpidas palabras que su hermano usaría para intentar convencer a ambos de que eso estaba mal, de que era una confusión.

¡Al diablo todo! ¡Estaba enamorada de su hermano! ¿Y qué? Ya nada podía hacerse. Si estaba mal, iba a luchar con ello. Jamás había sido una chica buena después de todo ¿verdad?

-Alex…yo-

-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto Justin, el único por el que no pelearemos- el mayor parecía dudarlo. Se sentía enfermo, sucio, era algo ilógico, porque al mismo tiempo jamás se había sentido tan correcto en toda su vida. Alex pasó la mano por su nuca y lo atrajo a ella, besándolo de la forma en la que era debido. Haciendo que sus lenguas bailasen una danza prohibida, jugando con él. Volviéndolo loco.

Por primera vez en su vida, Justin Russo no estaba pensando en las consecuencias, no estaba pensando en la poca lógica que tenía lo que estaba sucediendo.

En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los labios de su hermana. Y que volvería a probarlos cada vez que ella se lo permitiese.


End file.
